


Penguins

by astraplain



Series: Good Business [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Iceland, Zeke keeps his promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins

"Tell me again." Zeke leaned into Casey's line of sight and issued the challenge, lips tantalizingly close. He loved being a distraction.

"What?" Casey responded, properly distracted – but by Zeke's lips or what he held in his hands? Just to be sure, Zeke moved a little closer.

Wait for it...

There!

He smiled in triumph and pulled back watching as Casey's eyes followed his movement, Casey's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Very nice.

"I hate it when you do that," Casey muttered, not meaning one syllable.

"But you love me." Zeke countered, leaning back and crossing his arms. When Casey remained motionless, still staring, Zeke glanced down and to the right as a reminder.

"Aaaahhhh!" Casey dove for the pan and spent a very busy few minutes saving his pictures while Zeke wisely stood well out of his way.

"You always do that," Casey pouted when the pictures were safe and ready for drying. "I think you're jealous."

"Am I?" Zeke pressed himself against Casey's back and leaned his chin on Casey's shoulder to get a better view. "Now why would that be? Aren't I the one who promised you penguins?"

Casey nodded, and although Zeke wasn't looking, he knew Casey was smiling.

"And weren't they the most interesting penguins you've ever seen?"

Casey nodded again, and his body pressed back against Zeke's.

"Can't you see a few of these in a gallery?"

A happy sigh and Casey reached up to hang the last of the pictures up for drying. He turned and lowered his arms over Zeke's shoulders.

"How long do we have?"

"How long do we need?" Zeke's tone made it clear he wasn't asking about the average drying time for newly developed photographs.

"I suppose the owner of this darkroom might want it back sometime."

"Probably, but it is two a.m. I don't think she's going to have a pressing need to develop photos until at least six."

"You never know," Casey breathed directly into Zeke's ear. "We did."

Zeke pulled Casey closer and nuzzled his neck. "No, that was you. I just woke her up and offered her lots of money so you could indulge your obsession."

"Hey! That obsession puts food on the table. Sort of. Well, it would if you weren't a bazillionaire." Zeke laughed.

"Inventing new words at two a.m.? You are a demented genius." Zeke was so close to Casey he could feel his heartbeat. 

"Yes, but you invented the penguins." Casey rested his head against Zeke's shoulder. "How can I ever top that?"

"Who said you were going to top?"

"Well someone better top. I'm damned horny and it's all your penguins' fault."

"Really?" Zeke drawled, obscenely well pleased with himself. It had been a flash of brilliance even if he did say so himself. It wasn't easy pulling it off either, but money and staff could work wonders. By the time they'd boarded the plane for Iceland, the arrangements had been made. It was keeping it a secret from Casey that had been the hard part.

But it had been worth it. The expression on Casey's face when they'd walked into, not a restaurant but a photography studio... Work tables held a buffet of local specialties along with a few of Casey's favorites. And arranged throughout the room on acrylic "ice" were a dozen sleek, beautiful men, nude except for their black and white body paint. Casey'd stopped cold, staring for a full minute before his hands started reaching for a camera. Zeke had pressed it into his hands and earned a very deep, very appreciative kiss before he'd lost his lover to his art.

Once the excitement calmed a little, Zeke was able to distract Casey long enough to feed him and ease him out of the tux he'd insisted Casey wear. Zeke had left a change of clothes for both of them at the studio earlier, another little detail that earned him kisses and promises for later.

It was after midnight when the penguins left and the couple had stolen a little private time among pillows and props. By one-thirty Casey was gripping the camera again with that wild-eyed look that meant he needed a darkroom. The studio's owner had been less than pleased when Zeke called and woke her up, but a few extra zeros proved very soothing.

Now everyone was happy and Zeke had a few hours to indulge in his favorite obsession. He pulled Casey out of the darkroom, draped him across the ice and set off on his own version of an Arctic expedition.

::end::


End file.
